


The Biggest Lie

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge, lying, mention of Sam/Dean - Freeform, pre-wincest - Freeform, prompt: lied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: He told Jess a lie. It was the biggest lie he could tell.





	The Biggest Lie

“I love you, Jess,” he lied as he held her after they had made love.

 

There was really only one person who had his heart and it would never be Jessica. In fact, there never could be another person.

 

It had always been Dean. His whole life, it was Dean.

 

He realized he should be ashamed, both for his lie and his love, but he just couldn’t find it in his heart to care. They had always been too close for most people’s comfort. But then, most people’s comfort didn’t really concern either of them much. They were too intertwined, from the time Dean was four years old and his Dad had put baby Sammy into his arms to keep his younger brother safe.

 

It didn’t matter that Dean didn’t love him back the same way. Sam might have other partners, but in the end, Dean was his lifeblood.


End file.
